When Did You Start To Care
by lem0n AnI
Summary: Story I wrote on Wattpad. Sad. Vent again. I'm sorry. Edited version.


Angst. Fighting.Sorry. Oof this'll be sad.

No One's POV:

"Jay? Have you ever thought about how it feels like to be the ocean?"

He heard the other boy giggle and look over at Cole. Both were sitting next to each other near the sea since it was their day off. Also, usually when they had time for themselves they'd go there. As soon as the dark haired boy looked at the brunette he felt himself just fall apart. God he was just so cute.

"No I haven't. But that's a good idea to think about. Why'd you ask though?"

"I was just thinking how it felt like since the moon affects the tides and at some point the moon actually reaches down so close to the Earth. Where the waves try to reach it but it's in vain. Since, it'll never reach it since it's out of it's out it's reach."

The freckled boy then gave him slight nudge on the shoulder. It's cool the way you put it. You sounded like you really understand it.

Cole then averted his eyes in another direction and gave a chuckle.

"Heh, yeah."

"Tag you're it!" Jay yelled, tagging Cole before running off in the sand and towards the ocean. Cole quickly stood up and ran after him.

Both laughing, yelled playful taunts at each other.

Like: I'm too fast for you aren't I?

Or

Don't count on it Zaptrap!

The raven haired male sped up to catch up with the blue clothed ninja. Jay saw this coming and started increasing speed. This went on for a while until eventually. "Hey, you're not going to get away that easily Zaptrap!" Jay stopped and Cole crashed into him. Both falling over in the process.

Both had closed their eyes waiting to hear the thump on the ground. When Jay opened his eyes, they met with Cole's who were looking down at him. Both started blushing. Then suddenly Cole said, "You have stars on your face."

"What?" Jay asked confused.

"Your freckles. They remind me of stars scattered in the night sky." This caused Jay to blush even more and give a nervous laugh. Cole then realized what position they were in and what he said.

"Oh god! Jay I'm so sorry!"

Cole instantly got up and covered his face. Feeling his face hot with embarassment and heat. He felt Jay's hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay! It can uhh... Happen to anyone. But.." Jay could feel his face going redder by the second. Cole looked at the ground then at the sunset, "It was really sudden wasn't it? I don't want this to changs the way you think about us. As friends of course."

"Yeah that's it! Hehe.." Both just stared at the ground awkwardly for a while.

"Hey let's go to Skylor's noodle shop, yeah?" Jay said standing up and ready to go. Cole, still being a bit in shock by what had just happened whispered to himself, "Yeah sure."

~Time Skip ~

Cole and Jay were walking on the beach again. Both seeming a bit more distant than the last time they went. Neither were hugging each other or having any physical contact at all. And very little communication. "Any news about that comic series you like? Or anything at all?"

"So... How are things going with Nya. You two seem pretty happy."

"Good. Really good", Jay said. Seeming to try to end the barely staring conversation already. Cole just nodded. He tried thinking of more ways of conversation.

"Any news about that comic seri at all?" He said hoping that this would work.

It has to work. He talks nonstop about it!

"No, nothing much really. There hasn't been a new comic or anything." Jay said not really caring and just stared at his phone. He then looked at his phone screenand smiled. Giggling a bit as well. Cole perked up a bit. Jay's laugh always brought him some comfort. But it quickly vanished since he looked over at the other's phone screenand saw thatit was a text from Nya and just couldn't take it.

"Why have you been avoiding me lately?"

Jay finally looked up at him. "What do you mean? I've been acting normal. You know, normal. Like always", he gave a nervous laugh. Cole narrowed his eyes. "When we're together you don't talk to me. You're just on your phone texting Nya."

Jay stopped and glared at him. "Hey, do you have anything against her!"

"No of course not. I love you two, you're my friends. It's just that-"

"What is it? Is it that you're jealous of her!" Jay yelled at him. Cole tried staying calm as Jay justyelled insults and accusations athim."You wanna know why I've been acting strange!"Jay yelled, punching his chest.Cole looked away.

"Look at me! Do you want to know why!? Ask me why!"

"WHY?!"

Jay's normally beautifulsapphire blue orbs werea stormmade ofanger and tears. Cole's heart wasstarting to shatter just by lookingat them.

"When I'm seen with you people say things. Bad things about you andme. They think of usstill as rivals. People still think we fight over Nya and that you lie to me.."

"But surely you don't believe that. Right?" Cole asked. Giving a nervous laugh. Hoping that Jay would say that of course he didn't. That he trusted him.

But Jay just looked away.

"You really do believe that.. I thought you trusted me. I thought we trusted each other! When did you start to care about what other people think!?" Jay didn't even look at him. He just looked at anything other than Cole.

"Well aren't you going to say anything?"

Jay just stared at his phone and said, "I'm going back. Nya wants me to meet up with her somewhere." Cole clenched his fists and pulled Jay's sweater so that he faced towards him. "Cole what do you want!? We're over! AndI'm leaving to be with Nya!"

"Why is it always just about her!? I thought we were friends! I thought we'd stick together no matter what!"

"Shut Up!"

Jay turned around and punched Cole who winced a bit and pushed him back. They both started fighting and were hurting each other. Eventually they both reached the point to where they started using their elemental powers.

Jay shoved Cole who fell over since he let his guard down on accident. But as he fell backwards, Cole yanked on Jay's sweater and pulled him down with him. Once again they were in the same position they had been last time. Except both were bruised. "Jay you know that I have super strength right?" He tried getting up but wasshocked by Jay who then pinned Cole's arms down.

"You better not even try getting up. *Pant* You know I'll shock you *Pant* again." Cole wouldn't have even bothered to try again since he knew that Jay was true to his word. Also both were really tired and worn out from fighting.

Cole looked over at the sunset and smiled. "Remember the last time that we were here? We were playing tag. And..." He had to take a moment to catch his breath again. But before he did he tasted something in his mouth and spit it out.

Blood...

Both looked at each other and locked eyes. Jay's were filled with tears and Cole's were slightly glazed. Jay's freckled facewas smudged with dirt and sand.Same with Cole's face. And both had cuts and bruises.Jay could feelhis face heat up. ButCole could feel his face burn up with the heat that was coming from him.

"Jay I'm so sorry..."

The otherlooked atthe earth wielder's eyes andcould see the pain and genuine worry in them. Jay looked away for a moment then back at the helpless look that the other was giving him. He couldn't handle it and just stood up and walked off without a word. Spitting out some blood in the process.Cole justsighed and saton the sand. Not bothering to call the others.

"It'll just cause more problems between us."

He adjusted himself so that he was in a sitting position. Cole just smiled as he stared at the sunset. Already thinking of the waves trying to reach up to touch the moon even if it was impossible. He then felt something dripping down his mouth and onto the sand. A dark red color. His own blood.

"Well crap..", He said smiling.

 _I haven't been feeling good lately. It's fine.~ GhostyP_


End file.
